


What Would It Have Been Like?

by frillions



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time Together, M/M, The smut is coming up in chapter 2, They love each other so much, a little bit of longing, after the end of the world, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: Aziraphale can't stop wondering what it might have been like if he had gone to live at Crowley's house when it was offered to him. His mind begins to wander a little too far and it eventually leads him to the answer he craves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone I follow on tumblr is posting GO content, I logged into my seperate Star Trek tumblr and everyone there is now posting it, I am posting it way too regularly to keep classing myself as a personal blog... we're all in this fandom together. It was only a matter of time before I began writing about them so I hope this is alright!
> 
> 6000 years is enough slow burn, I'm just going to get straight to the point with this one (over a couple of chapters)...

Sipping a hot cocoa and flicking through a thick tome at the desk in his bookshop, Aziraphale stopped in his tracks for the third time this evening. Swallowing a sweet mouthful of liquid chocolate hard, he closed his eyes and poised himself, placing his palms flat against the surface at either side of the book.

_Deep breaths_ he repeated to himself. 

He had been unable to concentrate on the words written on the pages before him all evening. Once again, he had read the same sentence five times and still hadn't taken even a single word of it in. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd taken in a single word of the short paragraph he'd been working on for fifteen minutes and now he was beginning to feel flustered.

You see, for the third time now, Aziraphale's mind had wandered to thoughts of Crowley. This wasn't at all unusual - he thought of his best friend fondly quite regularly, but never had it stopped him from being able to read one of his precious books.

Only a couple of days ago, Crowley had mentioned an idea that caused Aziraphale to become quite nervous and a little bit excited, but mostly curious. He had flat out refused of course, no matter how intriguing the notion sounded, he had to return to his bookshop whether it had burned to the ground or not. Finding it in it's usual (if not very slightly altered) condition filled Aziraphale with glee, but in the days since then - and particularly after their last lunch together - he began to feel a strange sort of emptiness creeping in.

If he had gone to live with Crowley, would he still be this distracted? Would he feel less empty? This was all very new. Perhaps it was something else. And Crowley's wonderful golden eyes were so beautiful when they're alone and he can really look into them-

Aziraphale's own eyes snapped open at that last thought, concern spreading across his face and replacing the dumb smile that had crept across his lips toward the end of that thought process.

The distraction was becoming too much to bear, so he stood and took himself out for a brisk walk around the block. Not far, but surely a bit of cool fresh air would be just the ticket to rid him of these confusing feelings. After all, Crowley wouldn't be as hung up on this living together thing, he was sure of that.

As he marched along, his head still swimming, he realised he'd taken a detour. Quite a detour. Aziraphale found himself half-way to Crowley's house.

'Right,' he said out loud to himself when he realised, stopping to look around in astonishment at how this had become such a natural habit, 'Right. Well. I'll just turn back and-'

Before he had the chance to finish that sentence, he spotted a slim figure in the distance, one arm stretched up in a waving motion.

'Aziraphale! Az- Aziraphale!' It was, of course, Crowley himself. He always had the best (or worst, depending on how you look at it) timing.

Any colour remaining in Aziraphale's face drained instantly as he threw his hands together, wringing them with incredibly nervous energy as Crowley sauntered toward him in the dim moonlight.

'H- Hello, Crowley,' Aziraphale answered with a nod and an awkward smile, averting his eyes but sneaking glances all the same.

Crowley was right in front of him now, reaching a hand toward Aziraphale's shoulder to pat at it. All of a sudden, the angels cheeks regained their rosy glow.

'What are you doing ‘round here, angel?' Crowley asked coolly as ever, 'Looking for me by any chance?'

'No!' Aziraphale exclaimed. If he could see Crowley's eyes in that moment, he would have witnessed a quick succession of surprised blinks. 'I mean- no, I was um.. I was simply out for a walk and-and- anyway, what are you doing? You're here too.'

'Oh, well...' Crowley drawled, 'same really.' He trailed off with a sniff.

'That settles that then,' Aziraphale replied, beginning to stroll on.

'Where are you going now? We might as well make a night of it now that we've conveniently bumped into one another, mightn’t we?' Crowley tempted.

Aziraphale turned on his heel, 'Whatever do you mean, Crowley?' He said in a hushed tone as though Crowley had suggested the most outrageous activity imaginable.

The demon considered his friend for a minute before replying, 'You're acting very odd, angel. What's the matter?' 

Aziraphale took a deep breath of cold air and realised he must be coming off as quite rude and perhaps even a little abrupt, and that he should definitely try to calm down. Perhaps if he did go to Crowley's for a little while, it might get all of this... whatever it is, out of his system once and for all, and then tomorrow night he could settle back down with a book and a mug of hot cocoa and forget the whole sorry affair.

He hesitated a little as he spoke, 'Look, Crowley, why don't we head to your house and we can indeed... "make a night of it"?' 

Crowley's face scrunched up, contemplative and unconvinced. 'Yeah, alright, come on then.'

He motioned with his fingers for Aziraphale to come back and join him, before they both wandered slowly, side by side, to Crowley's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Aziraphale found himself exactly where he was trying not to be, he might as well just get it all out of his system, right? After all, it will surely just be a night like any other with his old pal Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter which includes the smut!

'After you,' Crowley spoke in a low voice, opening the front door and leaving just enough space for Aziraphale to fit through without them actually brushing against each other.

Crowley, of course, didn't take much notice of this. Aziraphale on the other hand had begun to blush. He hurried over to take a seat on the sofa which was not as soft or comfortable as his own - you couldn't sink into it. As he grimaced at how long it was taking him to get truly comfortable, Crowley effortlessly and quite gracefully threw himself down a few inches away, all legs and arms, easily draping himself into a relaxed position.

'So, whaddya fancy? Drinks?' said Crowley, still trying to size up why his angel was acting a little off.

'Oh. Yes. Why not!' Aziraphale answered a little too keenly before staring down at the floor, trying to calm down the thoughts rushing through his head. 

_I could have opted to sit on this sofa for the rest of our foreseeable future, ridiculous! That proves I've done the right thing. I shouldn't be wondering about it at all really should I? No, no-_

Crowley moved to pour a couple of drinks.

_Look at those hips, so- distracting. They're distracting. Should they be? Have they been before? Anyway back to the sofa. I couldn't have lived with this. Also it's quite dark in here, and look at the way he moves his fingers over that wine bottle, it's obscene. It is... obscene that I am thinking about this. Focus on the living together- no, on the sofa- oh-_

Crowley interrupted then, holding a glass of red right under Aziraphale's nose.

'Wake up, angel! Do you want this or not?'

'Oh I want it,' he replied quickly, blushing once again, this time at how his own words sounded.

'Ok, out with it. I've known you long enough to know there's something up. I could _feel_ the way you were looking at me.'

Aziraphale suddenly felt exposed and decided it maybe wasn't a good time. A telephone conversation might be easier? Yes. Where no looking is involved.

'Oh, nothing! Nothing. Perhaps I'd better-' He gestured to leave, putting his drink down on the side table.

'Oh no you don't,' Crowley said, placing a hand on Aziraphale's knee, eliciting a whine from the angel. Cowley took his hand away for a second at that unexpected response.

'Did you jus- do- was- did you _like_ that?' He continued, leaning forward, eyes growing wide beneath his glasses.

'Um, like? Like what?' Aziraphale panicked.

Crowley's hand dropped back onto the angels knee.

'That,' he repeated, his voice growing ever so dark, 'Is that what's going on? You can tell me angel, I've seen and heard it all before. You won't surprise me, I promise.'

Crowley slid his glasses of with his other hand to look Aziraphale in the eye. It softened the angel instantly, Crowley's eyes always did.

'Oh alright,' he gave in, 'I was just wondering what it might have been like, you know, if I'd accepted your offer to live here, if my bookshop had still been burnt to the ground. I got a bit carried away, that's all. Nothing to write home about. But,' he hesitated, deciding to finally take the opportunity to be bold, 'To save my mind from wandering anymore - what would it have been like, Crowley?'

He inwardly congratulated himself at how it sounded just the right amount of suggestive. Also, he noticed, he had somehow moved so close to Crowley while he'd been talking that it was a miracle their lips weren't touching. Or perhaps the opposite of a miracle, because he really seemed to want their lips to be touching right now.

'Well,' Crowley began, reading the whole weird vibe Aziraphale had been giving off perfectly, 'It might have been a little bit like thisss...' He slid his hand excruciatingly slowly up Aziraphale's thigh.

The angel let out a loud breath before trying to suck it back in and stop himself from being so eager, but it was difficult to not be eager when Crowley was ever so slightly tilting him backwards and making him wait for the kiss he was sure must be coming soon.

'Is that the sort of thing you had in mind, angel?' Crowley asked, controlling himself so very well considering how uncomfortable his trousers were quickly becoming and how long he had waited for Aziraphale to open up to him this way.

'Oh, yes,' Aziraphale answered, 'Yes, please.'

'Are you sure it's not some sort of... sssin for an angel to be in this position?' Crowley teased, rubbing his hand up and down Aziraphale's thigh.

'Well surely not! There are no sides now, remember? Or something like that- the sides are- there are-'

Crowley's lips sealed themselves to Aziraphale's, stopping his rambling in it’s tracks. He was trying so hard to pace himself, to slow down and memorise every microsecond of this moment, every sound his angel made, and very tiny movement he made beneath him, but thier hands were wandering everywhere and Aziraphale just pulled on his hair a little and it was all becoming a bit too much to worry about anything else at all.

Hot and needy, the kiss broke only for a second in which their eyes met, filled with so many years of longing. This all seemed new, but it felt incredibly natural. 

As the delightful kissing resumed, Crowleys hand began to wander again, fingers finding Aziraphale's hard cock through his trousers and resting his hand there for a moment before popping open the top button.

'Is this still ok?' He mouthed as he trailed wet lips across Aziraphale's jaw.

'Mmmnn, please,' was all Aziraphale could manage in response. He was too busy bucking his hips to gain some friction and sighing in pleasure to form a full sentence, but it was affirmative and that’s all Crowley needed.

Crowley's long fingers slid beneath the waistband of Aziraphale's underwear, finally feeling the angel's smooth skin. He wrapped his hand firmly around the angel's cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. It drove Aziraphale wild when he teased like that, and Crowley loved a reaction.

'Ahh yesss,' Crowley hissed, slowly pressing his own erection into Aziraphale's leg, longing for more contact but still trying to pace himself.

Aziraphale began to fumble for Crowley's trouser button, not really knowing what he was going to do once he undid it, but wanting to escalate this as soon as humanly possible - or angel-y possible? - he needed to stop trying to think and focus on getting Crowley's trousers off, but the sensations the demon was causing him were a little overwhelming. 

He whimpered as he gave up on the trousers and completely gave in to the demons affections, eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening to let out little pants and moans he tried to stifle as shocks of pleasure spread through his body.

'Don't worry about that, angel,' Crowley panted as he stopped for a moment, leaving Aziraphale desperate beneath him. He removed his trousers and underwear, pulling Azirphale's all the way off too, and stopping for a moment to take the sight of him in before laying back on top of him. 

Aziraphale looked utterly delicious sprawled across the sofa, fluffy hair all messed up, delicious lips swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed, trousers removed, bow tie hanging off and waistcoat unbuttoned - Crowley wasn't sure when that had happened, but it didn't matter.

'You're beautiful like this,' Crowley whispered as he stroked Aziraphale's cheek before leaning in for a slower, gentler kiss.

As their lips parted and the kiss deepened, Crowley couldn’t restrain himself any longer and brushed his now bare cock against the angel's, hissing at the contact he had craved as Aziraphale whined. How he loved to hear his whine, his moans, his whimpers - everything he imagined they’d sound like when he got carried away looking at those gorgeous lips, his eyes hidden safely behind shades.

Aziraphale’s hands gripped so tightly onto Crowley's lithe hips as the two of them writhed together that they would leave bruises. He was finding it hard to contain himself now. Moaning loud, he knew he couldn't last much longer despite wanting this to last forever.

Panting into Aziraphale's mouth, Crowley's hand slid between them and stroked their erections together, picking up pace as Aziraphale's head fell back in utter ecstasy, shouting Crowley's name before a choked cry. 

Crowley watched his face closely as that beautiful sound echoed in his ears. In absolute awe of the beautiful sight beneath him, his own orgasm hit only seconds later, head falling forward to rest against his angel's, jaggedly thrusting into his hand and breathing uneven.

Collapsing on top of Aziraphale immediately, he miracled away the wonderful mess they had made together and slithered up so they were face to face, their legs entwining. 

Aziraphale was positively glowing, a soft smile spread across his face. He had gained back some semblance of control and found Crowley's hand easily, interlacing their fingers as he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being with his love this way.

'You're amazing, angel.' Crowley muttered into Aziraphale's shoulder. 'Go- fuck, I love you so much.'

'The feeling is very, _very_ mutual,' Aziraphale agreed.

They laid together for a long time, Crowley's thumb rubbing Aziraphale's hand, noses grazing now and then. Soft, slow, comfortable.

Crowley eventually broke the blissful silence, 'See? I don't always go too fast for you, do I?'

Aziraphale was a little taken aback that Crowley had remembered that comment, and even more so at the possibility Crowley had wanted this for a while.

'No, my love, you don't. In fact, I think we waited far too long before exploring... _that_ side of things.'

'Yes we did, didn't we? It's a good thing we've got the next however many thousand years to keep exploring it together then, hey?' Crowley suggested.

Aziraphale nodded and smiled, 'I can't wait.'

The night passed quickly as they held onto one another.

* * *

The next night, as Aziraphale's mind was finally clear - and somehow lighter than it ever had been - he settled down once again with his hot cocoa and book.

Opening the first page, he paused momentarily to think fondly of his love. His beautiful face, his warm hands... oh those wonderful, magical hands and what they could do, unraveling him at the slightest touch-

He needed to feel Crowley's touch again, right now if possible. In fact, right now was too long to wait.

He slammed the book shut and stood up in one sharp movement, knowing he was going to head straight to Crowley's again.

'Oh, fuck!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> I'm going to write more of them so if there's anything you'd like to read let me know and I may consider it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! (Kind) comments appreciated and welcomed.  
> 


End file.
